A Warrior's Spirit II: Blood Hunter
by Terminal10
Summary: Sequel to A Warrior's Spirit. Nikolai the Predalien is sent on a mission to rescue a Queen egg that is being held hostage by three Yautja that seek the death of the hybrid.
1. Prologue

A Bad Blood Yautja sat in a giant tree, eating meat.

He looked around. No one was there.

Unknown to him, a cloaked figure was walking behind him.

The Bad Blood ate another piece of meat.

Suddenly, the figure stabbed the Bad Blood with a combi-stick.

The Bad Blood let out a gasp. Blood poured out of his mouth. He fell to his knees, then lost his balance and fell off the tree.

He crashed to the ground. Blood squirted out of the stab wound. The Bad Blood's eyes closed.

The cloaked figure jumped down to the dead Yautja. He uncloaked, revealing a Yautja Hunter.

"You have paid a terrible price for your dishonor," He said.

Another Yautja came.

"Acacias, the Elders want to see you," He said. Acacias got up and followed the other Yautja away.

_If the Elders what to see me, it must be important, _Acacias thought.

They reached the Royal Palace. Acacias walked in. The three Royal Elders sat in front of him in their royal chairs. All of them were unmasked.

Acacias bowed down in front of them.

"Elders, I have arrived," He said. "Dalhart the Bad Blood is dead."

"We have not come to see you so you can bring news of Dalhart's death," The first Elder said. "What we have to tell you is much, much worst."

"What is the news?" Acacias asked.

"A rebellion has started," The second Elder said. "The Xenomorphs have fought back."

"Every time we send a Hunting Party out, the Xenomorphs kill them," The third Elder said.

"We have been doing our best to stop the rebellion, but the Xenomorphs have prevailed," The first Elder said.

"And what's worst," The second Elder paused.

"What is it?" Acacias asked.

"What's worse is that they are led by a hybrid," The second Elder finished.

"A hybrid?" Acacias gasped.

"A half Yautja, half Xenomorph," The third Elder said. "Internecivus Raptus Yautja."

"It's the result of a Facehugger implanting an embryo inside a Yautja," The first Elder said.

"He leads the rebellion," The second Elder said. "And he must be stopped."

"I will stop him," Acacias said. "I will go and fight him."

"Go on," The third Elder said. "End this affront to our ancestry! Slay the abomination!"

"I will," Acacias said. "But I have one question. What is the name of this hybrid?"

"The hybrid calls himself Nikolai," The first Elder answered.


	2. LV1201

On the Xenomorph planet LV-1201, Three Yautja searched the landscape for prey.

Two were male, one was female. They were all Youngbloods.

They needed to kill four Xenomorphs each to become Blooded.

They were all armed with combi-sticks. The female heard a noise and pointed her staff in the direction of the sound, Expecting an Xenomorph to appear.

Instead, a small rodent-like creature scuttled by. The Yautja sighed. There was no Xenomorphs to hunt.

Suddenly, a Runner pounced on her. It opened it's mouth, and it's inner jaw shot out, dripping with saliva.

The two other Yautjas kicked the Runner off. They pointed their combi-sticks at him. The Runner grinned. The three Yautja looked confused.

Suddenly, a tail shot out and stabbed one of the male Yautja. It dropped his spear. He coughed out blood. The tail lifted him up into the air.

Then the attacker showed himself. He was 4. 57 meters tall. He had a dark purple forehead with jet black Yautja dreadlocks. His chest and shoulders were yellow, and his feet were as black as his dreadlocks.

It was me. Nikolai the Predalien. I flung the dead Yautja away. He crashed into a tree.

The male Yautja pointed his combi-stick at me. I batted the staff away and grabbed him by the head. I pulled on his head. The Yautja screamed. Blood started dripping down his head.

With a roar, I ripped the skin off his head. Blood splattered everywhere. I grabbed his vulnerable skull, and then ripped it out of his head.

The Yautja crashed to the ground dead, blood pouring out of his head. I threw the skull away. I saw the female Yautja start running, but a tail tripped her.

A Warrior Xenomorph came out behind a tree. She hissed. She then stepped on the Yautja's head, crushing her skull.

"You did a good job, Lamia," I said. The Warrior nodded. The Runner walked up to me.

"You too, Khan," I said to him. Khan smiled.

"Well, it's time we went back to Xenomorph Prime," Lamia said. We walked towards a huge Yautja ship.

We had captured it four years ago during the beginning of the rebellion. We learned how to pilot it and now we used it to fly to different destinations.

We jumped into it. Lamia pressed a button. The ship engines roared to life.

The ship flew off.

However, before we even left the planet's atmosphere, Khan said, "Someone's contacting us."

As if on cue, someone's face appeared on the screen. It was Acacias.

"I have waited so long to talk to you," He said. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Come to the planet Rim," Acacias instructed.

"Why must I come to your planet?" I asked. "So you can hunt me?"

"I was hoping you would ask that question," Acacias smiled. He waved his hands, and two other Yautja came with an Xenomorph egg, I gasped. It was a Queen egg.

"This is the egg your mother laid a few weeks ago," Acacias sneered. "We will smash it if you don't come."

"Your insane," I growled. "Just following orders," Acacias said. "You can bring others with you."

I sighed. "OK, I will come."

"Excellent," Acacias said. "I will be expecting you in two days."

His face disappeared from the scene. "That barbarian," I snarled.


	3. Back at Proteus

We reached Xenomorph Prime. The sliding door opened, and we came out.

There was a wind storm occurring, so we had to cover our faces.

We felt our way across the landscape. Finally, I felt the wet slime of my hive. I removed my hand from my face, and looked up.

My siblings were crawling everywhere. I saw my brothers Mufasa and Mombasa. They were both Xenomorph Drones who helped me during the war against the Yautja.

Then I saw Catena. She was also a Drone. She too had helped me in the war. I saw the Lead Warrior, one of the biggest and strongest Xenomorphs in the hive.

Then I saw my wife, Aristae. I met Aristae four years ago. She was a Predalien like me. Her hive had been destroyed by the Yautja Israel. She and her sister, Nadia the PredQueen, were the only survivors of her hive.

Speaking of Nadia, I had to go see her. I said goodbye to everyone, and then left. I walked over to Nadia's hive.

I passed many Xenomorph's along the way, and then entered her chamber.

Sure enough, the giant PredQueen was sitting on her royal throne. Four Praetorians stood by her side.

The Queen was laying eggs from her huge ovipositor. She looked at me.

"Hello, Nikolai," She said. "It's wonderful to meet my brother-in-law."

"It's good to see you too," I said. "Has there been any late activity lately?" Nadia asked.

"Yes," I sighed. "A Yautja kidnapped a Queen egg."

"That is horrible," Nadia said.

"Now I have to go to the planet Rim to get it back," I said. "I have two days to get there."

"That's enough time for you to do a small job for me," Nadia said. "A squad of Yautja stole a Royal egg from me while you were at LV-1201. They're still here. Can you retrieve the egg?"

"It would be my honor," I said. "I just need two Xenomorphs from my hive."

I walked away. "I will return with your egg in less than an hour."

I walked back into my hive.

"I have a mission," I said. "I need two of my siblings to come help me."

"I will come," Lamia said. "Me too," Said a voice. It was Carlin.

Carlin was a young Predalien. He was a few meters bigger than he was during the initial war, but was still rather small compared to the other Xenomorphs.

He didn't have a club on his tail, unlike the other Predaliens. He was jet black like the other Drones and Warriors.

His mandibles were two inches long. He stepped out in front of me.

"You can come too," I said. Then me, Lamia, and Carlin ran off to get the egg.

We hid behind a tree. We saw the Yautja ship in the distance. We crawled up to the window. We saw some Yautja inside. The egg was on the table.

"We will hold this egg for ransom," One Yautja said. Before anyone knew what had happened, Lamia was in the ship.

She kicked a Yautja to the ground. She triggered the self-destruct button. Then she snatched the egg from the table.

She grabbed a chair and threw it at the Yautja, knocking them down. Then she jumped out of the ship.

"NNNNNNNOOO-!" A Yautja yelled but was cut off by the ship exploding. Blood and gut flew everywhere.

We dove behind a tree. When the dust cleared, we saw the burned corpse of the Yautja squad.

"That was easy enough," I said. We walked to Nadia's hive.

I placed the egg in front of her.

"Thank you," She said. "You're welcome," I said. Then we left. As we neared our hive, Carlin muttered, "I can't believe it. I didn't even take part in the rescue mission."

"Let's face it," Lamia said. "You're helpless."

I turned to her in shock. "No he's not," I said.

"Nikolai, the last time Carlin was helpful was during the initial war," Lamia said.

"Well, he will be of some help some day," I snorted. "Yeah," Lamia said. "In a decade."

"Or in the mission," I said. "What mission?" Carlin asked.

"We're going to Rim," I said.


	4. Mission to Rim

"I've never been to Rim before," Carlin said. "What's it like?"

"I've never been there either," I said. "I heard it's populated by Xenomorphs."

"So they'll help us?" Lamia asked. "Maybe," I said, "Maybe not."

"Why are we going there?" Carlin asked. "There's a ransom going on there," I said.

"A ransom?" Carlin awed. "Yes," I said. "A Yautja stole a Queen egg and will destroy it if we don't come in two days."

"We got to get there," Lamia said. "We have to talk to the hive about this first," I said.

"You're right," Carlin said. We ran into the hive. All of the Xenomorphs stopped and stared at us.

"What's all the commotion?" Aristae asked. "There's a ransom going on at Rim."

"What ransom?" Mufasa asked. "How could you not know?" I asked. "The Yautja stole the Queen egg."

At that, the Xenomorphs started coughing. They gagged and crashed into the wall. They fell to the ground.

"What's with you?" I asked. "Our future has been destroyed," Mombasa moaned. "If the Queen egg is destroyed, then there will be no future for us."

"You can't tell us that you're giving up so easily," I said. "We have two days to get there. Plenty of time to retrieve the egg."

"Your right," Mufasa said. "We can't let the Yautja win and destroy our future."

"Right," I said. "Now, the Yautja said we can bring others with us. I will choose five of you to go with me."

The Xenomorphs all lined up. "Aristae, come up," I said. Aristae walked up to me.

"Lamia, you too," I said. Lamia joined me.

"Khan, Mufasa, you come up," I said. The Drone and Runner scampered up to me. I only had to choose one more Xenomorph.

I saw the strong Lead Warrior, standing on two feet at his tallest. I saw Mombasa, puffing out his chest.

Then I came up with a decision. "Carlin, you come up," I said. A gasp went up through the large crowd.

"What?" They all cried. "He can't come," Lamia said. "He's helpless."

Carlin, of course, looked offended. "He's way too small," Mombasa said.

"Hey, The Mother said he would be a champion one day," I said. "I think you should give him a chance."

Everyone sighed. Some laughed. Again, Carlin looked offended.

"Oh, all right," Lamia said. "But if he dies, it's not my fault."

"Will it be my fault if _you die?" I asked. Lamia looked just as offended._

"_That's right," I said. "Even the strongest and smartest aren't invincible."_

_Everyone again sighed. Carlin stepped up to join us. However, as he left the crowd, an Xenomorph Warrior spat at his feet._

_I hissed. The Xenomorph shuffled away. We walked away to the ship. _

_Meanwhile, at Rim, Acacias and his two fellow Yautja, Garget and Ripoll stared at the Queen egg they had in a medium-sized cell._

"_Will they come?" Garget asked. "Of course they will," Acacias spat._

"_No way they would let their precious egg die," Ripoll said. "They have two days to get here," Acacias said._

"_Why are we even bothering waiting?" Garget asked. "Why don't we just smash the egg and-?"_

_He was cut off by Acacias grabbing him by the throat. He drove him into a wall._

"_Now listen up you fool, we're holding this egg to lure the hybrid to Rim so we can kill him," He snarled. "There will be no point if we just smash the egg!"_

_He threw Garget to the ground._

"_If you so much as knock down that egg, so help me I will slit your throat!" He yelled. "Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Y-y-yes sir," Garget stammered. "What ever you say," Ripoll said. Acacias snarled. "Cowards," He said._


	5. Leaving Proteus

**Note: If you're wondering why half of the previous chapter was written in Italic, it's because I was doing the chapter on my Dad's computer and it has an error where you write one word in Italic and the rest is also in Italic.**

I neared the ship with Aristae, Mufasa, Khan, Lamia and Carlin. The ship glimmered and shined under the bright sun.

"Well, here it is," I said. The automatic door opened. I walked in, followed by Aristae, Mufasa, Khan, Lamia and Carlin. I sat on the pilot seat. I pressed a button. A female voice said, "Choose your destination."

I pressed another button, and a computer appeared. I typed in "Destination: Rim."

A picture of Rim appeared on the computer screen. I grinned. Lamia pulled a lever, and the ship roared to life. Fire shot out of the engines, frying some nearby rocks. The ship flew up into the air. We all put on our seat belts.

A small lizard crawled up towards the ship, but a gust of fire sent it scuttling away.

Finally, the ship flew up into the sky. I looked down at my hive. It looked as small as a mere ant.

We saw some Flying Scorpions fly around our ship. One got too close to the engines and got burned by the engines. It screeched in pain and flew away.

I almost laughed. I saw a cloud. I smiled at it, but my smile disappeared when the cloud took the form of a Yautja.

I growled at it. Then the cloud took the form of a Xenomorph egg. I sighed. The cloud then took the form of me. I could almost hear the cloud growl.

The ship was flying away from the clouds now. I looked down at my hive. Now I could not even see it. Before long we were just one minute away from leaving Proteus's atmosphere.

I imagined how soon, Proteus would look like a tiny speck in the huge universe as I flew away from it. Then I would land on Rim.

Meanwhile, on Rim, Acacias paced back and forth, waiting for Ripoll to call him. Ripoll was on a Yautja computer. A picture of Proteus was on the screen.

"Any news?" Acacias asked. "Not yet," Ripoll answered. Acacias snarled. Then he stopped. He stared at the Xenomorph egg.

He strode towards it. He imagined how a Facehugger was inside the egg, waiting to get out. Acacias slowly placed his hands on his mask to remove it. He pulled, and soon, He felt the mask start to leave his face.

Soon the mask was in his hands. He strode towards a mirror to look at himself. He had yellow eyes, his pupils slit. His left eye had a long, thin scar from one of his previous hunts. His hair was jet black. His face was dark yellow and was covered in old battle wounds.

A human would find him ugly or disfigured, but to a Yautja, he had a very handsome face. He stroked his fine hair.

_Soon, _He thought, _that hybrid Nikolai will meet his cousins in hell._

He could see it now. He could see himself walk into his room holding that hybrid's severed head. He rubbed his hands with glee.

"Acacias!" Ripoll yelled. "What is it?" Acacias growled, furious that Ripoll had interrupted his thoughts.

"I see a ship leaving Proteus," Ripoll said. A smile curled onto Acacias's face. _It must be that hybrid Nikolai, _He thought.

"Yes," He said. "Nikolai is wondering right into my trap."

Acacias threw back his head and cackled. Things were going just as planned.


	6. Meteor Shower

"We're leaving Proteus's atmosphere," Lamia said. "Excellent," I answered.

We flew off into space. I felt myself leave Proteus's atmosphere. Leaving my home. I looked around at everyone else. They were already asleep. I turned around and stared at Rim, which looked like a tiny speck so far.

I looked back at my planet. We were getting father away from it each second. And it appeared to be getting smaller each second too.

I stared at my sleeping companions again. I felt like sleeping myself. I yawned. I felt like I was getting hypnotized into falling asleep. I couldn't resist it. I knew that in moments, I would be asleep.

I was just drifting off when I felt something hit the ship. I jumped out of my seat. Everyone else did too.

"What the hell?" Lamia screeched. I looked out the window. I saw dozens of meteoroids. And they were headed for us.

"It's a meteor shower!" Carlin yelled. Immediately, I jumped into the control seat. I grabbed the wheel and turned it. The ship swerved sideways, just avoiding a big meteor. However, a rather small meteor hit the ship. The ship was sent flying away. We all tumbled around inside the ship.

I crashed to the ground. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. The force of the blow had twisted my ankle.

I looked up, and then gasped. A gigantic meteor, the largest I had ever seen, was soaring right towards us. I again tried to get up, but couldn't. I tried to crawl to the control seat, but when I got there, it would be too late.

At Rim, Ripoll was on the computer, watching the entire scene. "Acacias," He said. "The hybrid's ship is in a meteor shower."

"I guess that means that he will be killed before he even arrives here," Acacias cackled. Ripoll grinned.

In the meteor shower, I watched as the meteor got closer. I could see it now, my dead body floating through space. I shuddered. However, Carlin suddenly jumped into the control seat. He grabbed the wheel and steered the ship out of the meteor shower. My mouth gaped in awe. Carlin had saved us.

As soon as the meteor shower passed, I said, "Carlin, you saved us."

Lamia just snorted. "Beginners luck," She snarled. "It was just a stroke of luck."

I turned to her, mouth wide open in awe. "Lamia, how can you say that? He just saved our lives, while you didn't even move."

"It was a onetime thing," Lamia said, looking at her claws. I sighed.

At Rim, Acacias asked, "Well, did the hybrid die?"

"He s-s-survived," Ripoll stammered. "What?" Acacias yelled. Ripoll took a few steps back.

"I shall kill the hybrid creature myself when he lands on Rim!" Acacias growled. Garget came in.

"Garget, prepare the bombs," Acacias snarled.

"That's how you plan to kill them?" Garget scoffed. "I think that's way too-!"

He was cut off by Acacias grabbing him by the throat. "You will do as I say!" He yelled.

"Y-y-y-yes sir," Garget stammered. He ran away. A few moments later, he returned, his arms loaded with grenades.

"Now put them outside," Acacias ordered. Garget obeyed and walked out of their base.

In space, unbeknownst to the Xenomorphs or the Yautja, three large ships were flying towards Rim.

W-Y Corp was spray-painted on the side of each of the ships. That was the initials for the Weyland-Yutani Corporation. They Weyland-Yutani Corp were a company that captured aliens of all kinds and used them as biology-weapons.

The captain of the ship, named Kerch Branson, but mainly known as Captain Branson, stood inside the biggest ship, his hands behind his back. He had grey hair and a grey mustache, showing his age. He had blue eyes and he was pale. He had a general's outfit and was treated with respect.

A soldier walked up to him. "Sir, we are nearing Rim," He said. "Excellent," Captain Branson answered. His voice was deep and angry, as it always was.

"We will land on Rim and catch the beasts that live there," The cold captain said. "Yes sir," The soldier replied before he walked away.

Meanwhile, our ship was just about to land on Rim. Aristae had bandaged up my ankle. "Steady," I was saying as we landed.

The ship gently landed on the planet. Unknown to us, this was where all the bombs were, hidden underneath the ground.

"They've landed, sir," Garget said. "Excellent," Acacias said. "Activate the bombs."


	7. Explosion

Quickly, Garget ran off into a room. In moments, he returned with a remote.

He looked at us from a high window in their base. We couldn't see him though.

Without hesitation, he pressed a red button on the remote. Immediately, in the ground, a light shone on the bombs.

Then light started shooting out of the bombs. Soon the bombs were all covered in light. The bombs started making a loud beeping noise. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Do you hear something?" Carlin asked. "Yes," I said. "And it's right underneath us."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"It's getting louder," Aristae said. "I know that noise," Lamia said. "It's a bomb!"

Before anyone could say another word, there was a deafening noise. BOOM!

The bombs were exploding. BOOM! BOOM! BOOOM!

The ground erupted as fire and smoke blew up. Many of the bombs set fire to the ship. BOOM!

Some of the fire burned through the ship. It gusted into the ship like a water hose. It hit some barrels full of gasoline.

The fire started burning through the barrels. Soon there was a hole in one of them. The gasoline leaked out and dripped onto the fire.

Lamia yelled "Oh, shi-!" But was cut off by the fire exploding into a huge flame. Before we could react we were engulfed in flames.

The ship exploded. Just about to land on Rim, the Weyland company stopped to watch the explosion.

"What the devil?" Captain Branson yelled. Soon, all that was left of the ship was chunks of burning metal.

From inside their base, Acacias, Ripoll and Garget watched the ship explode. "Nothing could've survived that," Acacias smirked. Ripoll and Garget laughed goofily. Acacias gave them one cold stare, and they shut up.

He turned back to the burned ship and rubbed his hands with glee. "That was too easy," He cackled.

Inside the ship, Me and the others lied on the ground, covered in burned metal. I was barely conscious. I sneezed and coughed. My entire body was battered and bruised. I struggled to get up, but I couldn't. I felt my soul start to slip out of my body, but I held it in.

I knew I couldn't die now. Not like that. So I pushed myself to my knees. I shook the metal off. From inside the base, The Yautja warriors eyes widened in shock. "He's alive!" Garget said. "Damn it!" Acacias roared.

I looked around.

My vision was blurry. I tried to get to my feet. I got up, but for only a moment. Then I crashed right back to the ground. I was too weak.

But then I thought of the others. I was injured, but what if they were more severely beaten. Or worst. I tried to shake the thought away.

They couldn't be dead. If they were, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

I started to crawl around the ship, in hopes of finding the others. But I only got a few feet when I felt something on me. I looked up. It was a marine. He had his foot on my back. I was so weak that the foot felt like a 100-pound block. I instantly crashed to the ground.

"Hey, Captain," The marine called. Immediately, the captain and his squad ran up to me.

"Well, marine, what have you got there? Captain Branson smirked. "One of them scrawny animals," The marine said.

Captain Branson looked at all my bruises. "This one looks like he's gotten beaten with a too clubs at lightning speed," Branson said. He twiddled with his moustache.

"Take him to the ship," He ordered. Immediately, two marines ran up to me.

"Let's go, dog," One of them growled. Then they grabbed me by the legs and dragged me away.

I tried to free myself, but I was too weak. I realized it was hopeless. I let myself be dragged away.


	8. Caged

I was asleep when someone kicked me in the stomach. "Wake up, dog," He said. I looked up. A marine was standing over me.

I looked around. I was in a huge cage. The ground was covered with hay. I face palmed myself. I had only been on Rim twenty minutes and already I was in this mess.

The marine threw a plate full of chicken legs at my feet.

"Now eat up, dog," The marine spat. "Your training begins in a few minutes."

I was starving, so I started gobbling up the chicken legs. I gobbled them down so fast that pieces of chicken were flying everywhere. I didn't notice, though. I was breaking the bone and eating its insides.

"In all my life, I have never seen someone eat so unmannerly," A voice said. I stopped eating and turned around. To my surprise, Mufasa was sitting beside me, in a different cage.

He was even more beat up than I was. He had bruises on his face and arms, and had scars and cuts on his tail and legs.

"Mufasa?" I gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Same reason you're here," Mufasa said. "I got captured by the Weyland company at the exact same time as you were."

"What about the others?" I asked. "Still in the rubbish," Mufasa said. "I wouldn't be surprised if they were dead."

"No," I gasped. However, Mufasa's assumption was very much wrong. For in the rubble of the ship, a hand was sticking out of the metal. And that hand was moving. Then, the owner of the hand, Carlin, rose from the rubble.

He was bruised a bit, but was otherwise unharmed. He coughed a bit. "Where is everyone?" He asked himself. Then he heard moaning. Instinctively, he followed the noise.

The noise led him to a pile of burning metal. He threw them away, and underneath it was a battered Khan. Some acid blood dripped from his shoulder, and burned the ground.

Carlin helped him up. Then, Aristae and Lamia also rose from the ground. "Where is Nikolai?" Aristae asked. "Where is Mufasa?" Lamia added.

"They're gone," Carlin said. "No," Aristae whispered. "We must seek shelter," Carlin said.

Immediately, the small group ran off.

Meanwhile, some marines had come and were taunting me and Mufasa.

"Look at how pathetic and weak they are," One laughed. "They're not so tough once they've been softened up," Another chuckled.

They all burst out laughing. Captain Branson came storming up to them. "Now, now," He said. "Save your insults for later. We are going to test these animals strength."

The marines started leaving, but one of them who had a deathhawk styled Mohawk spat at my feet. The marines all laughed furiously.

I snarled at them. When I got out of this cage, I would make them suffer.

"Hey," Mufasa said. "Don't unleash your anger now. Unleash it when you're free."

I calmed down. I looked up at the marines, who were still laughing while walking away.

"Death awaits you," I snarled.

**Well, that's the end of chapter 8. And if you're angry by the Weyland Company's insults to Nikolai, don't worry. They'll get what they deserve soon enough.**


	9. Torture

The small Xenomorph group hid inside a cave.

They had made a fire to keep themselves warm.

"What will we do now?" Aristae asked. "We have shelter but no food."

"Don't worry," Carlin said. "From what I've heard, Rim is home to human colonies and Xenomorph colonies."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Khan asked. "We could go and take some of the humans who have been harvested," Carlin explained. "It's not like it will be a crime."

"Your right," Lamia said. "We could use the humans for food."

"I will go out and get some food," Carlin said. He got up and walked out of the cave. Unbeknownst to him, two figures were watching him from above.

"There he goes," Ripoll said. "Should we follow him?" Garget asked. "No, you fool," Ripoll sneered. "We will lead Acacias to the cave and attack before he returns, and then kill him when he arrives."

"Good idea," Garget said. The two walked away.

Meanwhile, Captain Branson was having a cup of bear with two other marines. One of them was the one with the Mohawk.

"So, boss, when are you going to bring out the beast?" The other marine asked. "We will bring him out when I say so," Branson replied.

"Why don't we bring him out now," Mohawk asked. "Because I am patient," Branson said. "And so should you."

"I don't want to be patient!" Mohawk yelled, getting up from his chair. "I want you to bring that stupid monster out for training NOW!"

"Shut up, you fool," Branson snarled. "I don't want to shut up!" Mohawk yelled. "I'm warning you," Branson sneered. "No, I'm warning you!" Mohawk yelled. No one could see Branson reach for his gun. "You will send that monster out right now, or else I will-!"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. For Branson had grabbed the gun and pointed it at him. Before he could react, Branson pulled the trigger. Everyone stopped moving to stare at the scene. The bullet flew at Mohawk. The bullet seemed to be going in slow motion. Finally, it struck Mohawk directly in the chest.

The bullet made its way into his body, and collided with his heart. Mohawk couldn't do anything. His heart had been punctured. His mouth was wide open, as if trying to scream. His body looked like it was frozen.

Finally, he fell down. He fell onto his chair, which broke under his weight. He crashed to the ground, blood oozing out of his chest and mouth. Everyone gasped, except Branson. He just said, "May that be a lesson to you all. Anyone who talks back will be put to death. Do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded quickly. "Good," The captain sneered and walked away, leaving Mohawk's corpse on the ground.

Branson walked up to two marines. "Take the creature out for training he said. "Yes sir," The marines said at once.

They marched towards my cage. I immediately flung myself at the cage, trying to get out. Big mistake. One marine took out a tranquilizer gun. He pulled the trigger. A dart with a sharp needle-like point flew at me. I tried to dodge it, but it struck me in the shoulder. I collapsed on the ground. I could feel the poison being released from the dart. It traveled around my body.

Soon, I was unconscious. "Sweet dreams," The marine with the tranquillizer gun said. The marines came in and dragged me away.

"Stay strong," Mufasa said. I was dragged into a huge arena. It was then that I woke up. I was surrounded by marines. They pointed fingers and laughed at me.

I was about to launch myself at them, but I couldn't. I turned around. I was chained to a huge boulder that was twice my size. Branson was sitting on it, a whip in his hand.

"Walk," He ordered. I didn't do anything. "I said walk!" Branson yelled, raising the whip over his head. Then he brought the whip down on my back. For a split-second I didn't feel a thing. Then the pain from the whip traveled through my body. I gave a yelp of pain and immediately started walking.

I could barely move thanks to the boulder, but Branson kept whipping me. So I used all my strength to move. Surprisingly, the boulder started moving.

I groaned as I pulled the boulder. Branson's mouth dropped open. Then I stopped to catch my breath. Branson yelled and whipped me. I started pulling the boulder again.

Every time I stopped, even for a moment, Branson would whip me. So I pulled with all my strength. Unfortunately, that strength was fading. After ten minutes of pulling the boulder, I couldn't take it anymore.

I collapsed on the ground. Everyone booed and jeered.

One marine threw a rock that struck me in the head. Then the two marine from earlier came into the arena to take me back into my cage.


	10. Hunt for Food

Carlin walked across the landscape. "Where is that Xenomorph hive?" He said. He was getting weak. His legs were killing him. He had been walking for five hours straight, and there was no sign of a hive.

If he walked a few more feet, he would collapse. He was so tired he didn't notice the cliff up ahead. Then, he collapsed. Unfortunately, he fell right off the cliff. He did not even scream.

He had already lost consciousness. He waited to hit the ground. Instead, he hit a huge liquid. The liquid seemed to revive him. He shook his head. He was in a river. He spit some water out of his mouth.

He saw that the lake was heading in the direction of a hive. A human colony. Carlin licked his lips. There would be a huge buffet when he came back. Then he saw a large number of figures heading in the direction of the hive.

At first, he thought they were humans returning to their hive, but then he realized they were Xenomorphs. The native Xenomorphs were raiding the native humans as they always did.

Carlin looked a little closer and saw that they were all Xenomorph Warriors. He wasn't surprised, though. Usually, there was just the Queen and one species of Xenomorphs in a hive, not multiple species.

Carlin then heard screaming and realized that what he was after was food. So he charged into the hive. What he saw amazed him.

Xenomorphs swarmed the hive, grabbing humans and dragging them away. The humans swung clubs and axes at them, but it was no use. The Xenomorphs rounded up the humans.

Carlin jumped down on a human. He paused as he stared at him. These humans were different from the marines he usually fought. These humans were dressed in rags and acted like inferior animals.

He opened his mouth and silenced him with his inner jaw. He would've left right then, but he knew that just one human wouldn't fill up his group's stomach. So he slashed a fleeing woman by the neck, killing her instantly.

He ripped out another human's throat. Before he could claim a fourth human, he was whacked in the back of his head with a club. He turned around. A man was swinging his club over the Predalien, defending his wife and daughter.

Carlin stabbed him in the chest with his tail, killing him. In the deepest part of his heart, he could feel the deaths start weighing on him. He felt it was wrong, but he had to feed his siblings.

He was just about to leave with the corpses when he heard a hiss behind him. He turned around. A Warrior Xenomorph, who appeared to be leading the raid, was staring at him. The Warrior then started sniffing him.

A worried look formed on Carlin's face. When the Warrior realized that he was not from his hive, He would surely attack.

Immediately, Carlin dove at the corpses and ran off with them. He looked back. The Warrior just stared at him.

Carlin just turned back his head and continued running. The corpses were heavy, but he was not going down so easily. He had searched five hours for food, and now that he'd found some, nothing was going to stop him from reaching his siblings.

He looked back. The Xenomorphs were leaving the human hive, all of which were carrying at least one human. He saw that they left most of the humans behind.

Then Carlin turned back and ran off into the direction of the cave again, but not before glancing back at the Warrior leader.

The Warrior Leader stared back at him, before running off with his corpse.

Meanwhile, I was still inside my cell. I was pulling on the cage bars in an attempt to loosen them. The marines were back and were watching me try to free myself.

"Look at that hideous freak," One laughed. Everyone joined in. "He's crazy if he thinks he can get out," Another chuckled.

They started throwing rocks at me. They laughed furiously. The laughter rung in my head. All I could hear was their insults. Suddenly, something snapped inside of me.

"No," I whispered. "Not here, not now."

I started grunting madly. The marine were too busy laughing to notice. My hands tightened around the bars. Then they started to bend. I growled. Without much effort, I pried open the bars. I realized my demon side had taken over.

The demon side was a rare feeling when a Predalien is pushed too far and then turns into a sadistic killer. I couldn't fight it. The group of marines' laughter only made me more furious. They didn't even notice I was free.

Then I reached out and grabbed one by the neck. He immediately stopped laughing and started screaming for help. The other marines stopped laughing too. With a snarl, I broke the marine's neck.

The other marines were frozen in fear. One of them gulped. Then, without warning, I lunged at them. I slashed at one of them, ripping out his throat. I punched another, breaking his skull. The humans ran.

I gave chase. One marine ran right into Branson. "Watch where you're going, you imbecile!" He yelled. He then saw that the marine was huffing and puffing. "What's the matter with you?" He asked.

He looked up and saw all of the marines running. A four fingered hand grabbed a marine by the leg and dragged him into the darkness. "No, don't," Branson heard him say. Then he heard a gut-wrenching scream. Then his severed head rolled to Branson's feet.

Then I appeared. My mouth and hands was covered in blood. I gave out a deafening roar. Branson's eyes widened.

He jumped to the microphone. "The monster is free!" He yelled. "I repeat, the monster is free. Evacuate the area immediately! This is not a drill!"

Panic filled the air. Marines ran everywhere. They screamed and yelled. Some got their weapons to fight.

I didn't hesitate to attack. I ripped out a marine's throat. I stabbed another with my tail. I punched another one, breaking his jaw. Then I grabbed another one, lifted him over my head, and threw him out the window.

He fell on his head, snapping his neck. Then I jumped out the window and fled. Branson looked out the window.

"God help us," He said.

**Well, there you have it. The end of chapter 10. And, the marines got what they deserved, just like I said so in chapter 8.**


	11. Explosive Escape

I ran as fast as I could. By now, my demon side had worn off. Finally, I stopped to catch my breath. I grabbed onto my knees and started panting.

Then I remembered something. "I left Mufasa!" I cried. I had been so caught up in killing the marines that I forgot to free him. I smacked myself in the face.

I knew I couldn't go back now. I had to find the others. So I ran off to find the decimated ship. It wasn't long before I found it.

It was just as it had looked before. It was burned and destroyed. I started throwing pieces of metal around to find the others. They weren't there. They were gone.

I realized that they must have survived. I looked down and saw some footprints. I grinned. I followed the footprints to find my missing teammates.

Meanwhile, in the Yautja base, Acacias stood in front of Ripoll and Garget. "I hope you bring me good news," He growled. "Yes we do," Garget said. "Well?" Acacias asked. "What is it?"

"We found where the Xenomorph scum are hiding," Ripoll answered. "Is the hybrid amongst them?" Acacias asked. Ripoll hung his head. "No."

Acacias roared, but was cut off by Garget. "But, another one of these hybrids is amongst them." "Another one of these hybrid scum?" Acacias asked.

"Yes," Garget said. "Excellent," Acacias said. "Looks like you aren't as worthless as I thought." Garget sneered. "We go now," Acacias said. "Prepare yourself for battle."

The three hunters put on their weapons and headed off to find the Xenomorph hideout.

Meanwhile, Mufasa sat in his cage. He couldn't believe I had left him. The Weyland-Yutani Corporation was cleaning up the damage and disposing of the dead bodies.

However, they hadn't cleared away one body. This marine had three explosive grenades strapped to his waist. Mufasa looked at a small stick he had been using to sharpen his claws. He grabbed it.

It was very skinny, perfect to use to pull the grenade's pin. He stuck the stick through the bars in a bid to remove the pin.

The man wasn't very far away, but he was still out of reach of the stick. Mufasa pressed his body against the cage. The stick got wedged in the man's belt.

Mufasa then started to pull the man closer to him. When he was close enough, the Xenomorph removed the stick from the corpse's belt and tried to pull the pin.

"Come on," He said as he stretched his arm as long as it could go to get to one of the grenades. "Almost there."

Captain Branson stood in front of a group of marines. They were the ones who had been taunting me and Mufasa. "So, I was told that one of you had convinced the others to taunt the beast," He said.

The marines gulped. "So, which one of you did it?" Branson demanded. "Which one of you led the others in their harassment of the creature?"

The marines sulked away. After a few minutes, one marine walked up to Branson, looking to the ground. "So, it was you," Branson snarled. The marine sighed.

"Well then, you will have to face punishment," Branson said. "Death."

Before anyone could react, Branson grabbed his hand gun and fired. The bullets ripped through the marine's body. Blood splattered everywhere. The marine crashed to the ground, dead.

"Let that be a lesson to you all!" Branson yelled. "You will do nothing unless I say-!"

He was cut off by a huge explosion. Everyone ran to the cage that held Mufasa. Half of the cage had been blown to pieces. Chunk's of the dead marine's body was flying everywhere.

But nobody noticed that. They were too busy staring at the empty cage. Mufasa was gone. Everybody stared, opened mouthed, at the scene before them.

A scream broke the silence. A severed head flew at Branson's feet, a hole in his forehead. Another guard also met his demise when the escaped Xenomorph used his inner jaw to pierce his skull.

Then Mufasa dove outside. "I'm free!" He cried. "Now I just have to find Nikolai." The Drone walked across the landscape to find his missing companions.

At the same time, Carlin had returned with the dead humans and he and his companions were happily eating. Lamia looked outside the cave in case there were intruders.

She saw three dark figures in front of her. "Who are you?" She asked. "What do you want?"

One of the figures lunging at her with his staff answered her question.


	12. Fight in the Cave

I ran as fast as I could. I could see the cave. The cave that held my siblings.. Soon I was only a few feet away from the entrance.

Then I stopped and looked at the ground. Xenomorph footsteps were still on the ground. But what caught my attention were the other footsteps. These weren't Xenomorph footsteps. They were Yautja footsteps.

I then heard shrieks and screams. Before I knew it, I had dove inside the cave to help my siblings. I hid behind a huge rock and peaked out. Just as I had expected, my siblings were in the cave, along with Acacias, Ripoll and Garget.

The Xenomorphs fought bravely against the hunters. Khan ran towards Acacias, but Acacias extended his wrist blades and swung them at him. The wrist blades barely hit Khan, but the Xenomorph, in his surprise, tumbled to the ground.

Aristae charged at Ripoll, but he jumped right over her head. Lamia charged at Acacias, but he swung his fist and punched her right in the face. The Xenomorph flew right off of her feet and landed on the ground.

Lamia sat up in shock. No one had ever been able to counter her attacks and strike back. "This Yautja must be very skilled," She whispered. Then Carlin suddenly ran at Garget. Before he could react, Carlin tackled him.

The Predalien drove the hunter right into a wall, then jumped away. Garget shook his head before charging at Carlin. But Carlin charged too and literally head-butted him in the stomach and threw a fist in the stomach at the same time.

The attack sent Garget flying. He hit the wall with such force that it left a huge crack in the wall. "Don't mess with Carlin," Carlin said. But before he could react, however, Ripoll sneaked up on him and punched him.

Carlin crashed to the ground. Ripoll extended his wrist blades to deliver the fatal blow. It was then that I jumped into the fray. Just seconds before Ripoll's wrist blades sliced into Carlin's flesh, I tackled him.

I ran off while holding onto Ripoll. Then I stopped dead in my tracks and let go. Ripoll flew into a wall. "Nikolai," A voice said from behind me. I turned around. Acacias was standing in front of me, His wrist blades shining.

"I have been waiting to meet you face-to-face," He said. "Now let us end this."

"I would have it no other way," I replied. I hissed, showing my inner jaw. Acacias roared. Then we charged. Suddenly, Garget, who had recovered from Carlin's attack, said, "Acacias, our base has been infiltrated."

We both stopped dead in our tracks. "What?" Acacias said. "A Xenomorph has infiltrated the base," Garget repeated. He showed a small video camera on his wrist, showing a Drone entering the room that held the egg.

"Mufasa," I gasped. "We must go back," Garget said. "All right," Acacia growled. He, Garget and Ripoll headed out the cave. But Acacias turned to me and said, "This isn't the last you have seen of me."

Then he turned back and ran off. I turned around. All of my siblings were staring at me. "Nikolai, your back," Carlin said.

"I would never leave you," I said. "What about Mufasa?" Lamia asked. "We must pray he'll be okay," I said.

Meanwhile, Branson was standing in front of an army of marines. "Men, as you know, both of the aliens we captured have escaped," He said. "It is your job to catch them."

"Sir, yes sir," The marines said. "You will not return until the Xenomorphs have been brought back to this base," Branson continued. "Sir, yes sir," The marines said.

"Now go off and search for the Xenomorphs," Branson finished. "Sir, yes sir," The marines said. Then they spread out in search of me and my siblings.


	13. Bloodthirsty Animal

Mufasa crawled around in the Yautja base. He couldn't believe how easily he had gotten in. Now he just needed to find the egg.

He hoped that if he found the egg, he and the others could simply leave the planet. And finding the egg wouldn't be too hard, would it?

Suddenly, he found it. He found the Queen egg. It was still inside the glass case. He walked towards it. He tapped the glass. Then he punched it. Nothing happened.

He punched it again. Nothing still. Mufasa would need something hard and strong. Suddenly, Acacias opened the door, followed by Ripoll and Garget.

"There he is," Acacias said. "Get him." Garget charged at Mufasa. Suddenly Mufasa grinned. When Garget was inches away, Mufasa grabbed him and shoved his head into the glass case.

Shards of glass flew everywhere as Garget's head broke through the case. Then Mufasa threw Garget away. He reached into the case and pulled the egg out.

Mufasa grabbed a stunned Garget, lifted him over his head, and threw him at the others. They crashed into a wall, and landed in a heap on the floor. Mufasa ran off with the egg out the door.

The three Yautja got up. "Well, he's got the egg," Garget said. "We've lost." Acacias turned to him. "No we have not," He said. "We will get the hybrid and the others."

"Yes sir," Garget said. Acacias turned to the direction that Mufasa had disappeared to. "You have not heard the last of us."

Mufasa ran with the egg in his clutches. "That was too easy," He said. "Now I just have to get the eggs back to-."

He was cut off by a bullet souring through the air at him. He just dodged it. He turned around. Four marines stood in front of him. "This is not good," Mufasa said.

Meanwhile, in the cave, I was enjoying my human food when Lamia stood up. "Mufasa's not back yet," She said. "I should go look for him."

She took a torch, set it on fire, and walked outside. She had barely walked four feet when she saw it. Mufasa was fighting the marines while trying to keep the eggs safe.

She leaped through the air, did seven summersaults, and landed on top of a marine. "Go, now," She ordered Mufasa. Mufasa obeyed and ran off.

Lamia jumped off of the marine. The marine jumped up and pulled out a pistol. Lamia jumped at him with her torch and set his head on fire. Lamia did a back flip towards another, knocking him down.

She tripped another marine with her tail. A marine pulled out a knife and charged, only to get impaled in the groin by Lamia's tail. She pulled it her tail out of his private and turned towards the marine whose head was on fire.

She withdrew her fist. "No, don't!" The marine cried, but it proved useless. Lamia punched him right in the skull, shattering it. Pieces of his skull got wedged in his brain.

The marine fell down dead. Then Lamia turned to the fourth marine. He swung his axe at her, but she ducked and punched him in the groin. Then she turned to the marine who she had knocked down with her back flip.

She hoisted him off the ground and incapacitated him with a knee to the groin. Then she opened her mouth and put him out of his misery with her inner jaw.

She spun around and kicked the other marine in the chest, sending him flying into a giant boulder, shattering his skull.

Then she turned to the marine who she had stabbed in the groin. She grabbed a rock the size of her hand and shoved it down his throat.

The marine fell to the ground. Lamia dusted her hands off. Suddenly, two more marines jumped out. A stick that had a sharp spear-like point in the front was hurled at them.

It went right through both of them. It carried them away and impaled a huge cliff. The two marines coughed up some blood, before becoming still, just hanging from the cliff.

Lamia turned to face the spear-thrower. In front of her was Carlin. "What are you doing here?" She asked. "You could've gotten yourself killed."

"Me? Killed?" Carlin scoffed. "I just saved your butt."

"I could've taken them," Lamia said. "You didn't even see them," Carlin said. "You know, bigger isn't always better."

"How did you even know about the fight outside?" Lamia asked. "Mufasa told me," Carlin answered. "Besides, we should be going before more of those Weyland-Yutani Corp come."

"Who said there would be more?" Lamia asked. "Ask them," Carlin said. Lamia turned around. Three marines, wielding a sniper, a bazooka, and a shot gun, were standing on a small hill.

"Be prepared," Lamia said. Lamia and Carlin put on their best fighting poses. The marines gave a battle cry and ran down the hill towards them.

Lamia and Carlin screeched and charged too. Then they pounced at them.


	14. Avalanche

Carlin landed on the sniper marine while Lamia landed on the shot gun marine. Carlin whipped the sniper out of the marine's hand. The marine pulled out a knife.

Carlin jumped off of him before he could cut him. The marine with the sniper whacked Lamia with his sniper, knocking her off. Then the marine pointed his gun at Carlin, aiming for his head. Suddenly, Lamia elbowed him in the back, causing him to pull the trigger by accident.

The bullet, rather than hitting Carlin, hit the shot gun marine between the eyes. The marine gave a scream that lasted two seconds before his brain shut down.

The bazooka marine aimed for Carlin and fired. A huge ball of flame shot out at the Predalien. Carlin just dodged it. It instead hit a huge boulder, and it exploded upon impact, sending tiny pieces of rock flying in every direction.

One rock, half the size of a man's head, struck the sniper marine on the head. Though his head was protected by his helmet, the force of the blow stunned him temporarily.

Carlin ran over and kicked the bazooka marine in the chest, knocking him out. It was then that the sniper marine recovered and aimed his gun at Lamia.

However, Carlin ran over a quickly removed the pin from the grenade strapped to the marine's waist. The marine barely had time to scream when the bomb exploded.

Blood and guts flew in every direction. "Take that," Carlin said. He didn't see the bazooka marine aim his bazooka at him. Then he fired. "Look out!" Lamia cried and pushed him out of the way. Then she ducked to avoid the ball of flame.

The bazooka hit the cliff that the two dead marines were hanging from, causing an avalanche. Boulders tumbled down, and a rather small one struck the marine's leg, breaking it. "AAUGH!" He cried, crashing to the ground.

The spear that the two dead marines were hanging from flew off and flew towards the bazooka marine, its pointed tip aimed for him. The injured marine looked up. "NNOOO-!" The spear-like stick impaled through his chest.

Lamia saw one of the dead marine's flying towards Carlin. "Look out!" She cried, but it was too late. The corpse fell right on top of him. As he tried to get the body off, a boulder rolled down the hill towards him.

Suddenly, I came out of nowhere, and shoved him out of the way. "Come on," I said. "We gotta go." We ran off to escape the avalanche.

I looked behind us. A boulder was headed in our direction. To make matters worse, a small rock had knocked a grenade from the shot gun marine in front of us, and the pin had come off.

We stopped dead in our tracks, but it was too late. The grenade exploded, and even though we were five meters away, the force of the blow sent us flying into the air.

We screamed as we landed right on top of the giant boulder. Lamia and Carlin fell off the boulder and made it to the cave, but I failed to get off.

I looked up. The boulder was still headed in the direction of the cave, and if I didn't move soon, I would collide with the top of the cave. Then I got an idea.

As soon as the boulder was two meters away from the cave, I jumped off of the boulder and landed on the top of the cave. The boulder was too large to roll inside the cave, and bounced away.

"Yes," I said. I then jumped down and ran inside the cave. The others were expecting me. "What took you so long?" Mufasa joked.

"Just riding a boulder," I replied. Everyone laughed.

Meanwhile, at the Weyland-Yutani ship, Branson had received news of the deaths of ten marines. "WHAT?" He yelled. "It's been only two hours and already ten of my men are dead!"

"What are you going to do?" The messenger asked. "I'll tell you," Branson said. He whispered inside the messenger's ear, and his eyes widened in shock.

"You can't be serious," The messenger said. "I am," Branson said. "It's time to bring out the tanks."


	15. Heavy Artillery

Acacias kicked down a chair. "How could the Xenomorph infiltrate the base so easily?" He yelled. "Well, when we went to the cave to fight the Xenomorphs we forgot to lock the door," Garget explained.

Acacias spun around in a fury. "We will go back to the cave," He said. "I want you to kill at least one of those Xenomorph scum!"

There was no point arguing with him. "OK," Ripoll and Garget said. "Good," He said. "We go now."

_Meanwhile, back at the cave…_

"I can't believe you did it!" Lamia said. "You got the egg back." Mufasa grinned with pride. "It was easy," He said. "I just opened the door the Yautja foolishly forgot to lock and just took the egg."

"Simple, but awesome," Carlin said. Mufasa turned to me. "Can we leave now?" He asked. I hung my head. "I'm afraid not."

"Why not?" Carlin asked. "We have the egg, so why can't we leave?"

"The ship was decimated and destroyed, remember?" I said. "Oh, yeah," Carlin said. "Besides, the Yautja will probably try again so we will have to dispose of them," I said.

"That makes sense," Carlin replied. "We will have to find a way to rid ourselves of the three hunters." I thought for a moment. "Their bound to come and get us. Why don't we stay alert and wait for them?'

"That's a great idea," Khan said. "We shall wait." He sat down, his chin resting on his hand. After six seconds, he said, "I hate waiting."

"Deal with it," Lamia said. "Who knows when they will come?" Carlin nodded. "Yeah, it could be days before they arrive."

Khan sighed. Lamia then looked up. "Well, looks like we will have some excitement today," She said. "What are you talking about?" I asked. Then I saw it.

Two dozen marines stood in front of the cave. They all were armed with machine guns. I gasped at the weapons. But what really shocked me were their vehicles.

There were three helicopters with a door gun. Two marines stood around the door guns each. One to fire the door gun, the other to cover him.

I saw a M1919 Browning machine gun. A marine operated it. But what amazed me was the walkers. The marines called it the Weyland Company 3000 Walkers. The walkers were circular, with a cannon in the middle.

It walked on two giant three meter long robotic legs. It had a window, and I could see the marine inside it. There were three walkers. The marine pulled a lever and one of the walkers walked up towards the cave.

Dust flew up into the air with each stomp. It kept getting closer. I back off into the cave. The walker got even closer. It was like a predator, stalking its prey.

Then, the Weyland Company 3000 Walker stopped moving. A look of curiosity appeared on my face. The marine controlling the walker pointing the cannon at the cave. Then he pressed a red button.

The inside of the cannon turned bright blue. Then a blinding flash of light shined in my face. Then, the light left the cannon. It flew towards the cave. It struck the cave. Rocks and dust exploded everywhere.

The marine pressed the button again and fired another shot. It did even more damage, this time creating a hole in the cave.

We jumped into the darkness. Soon all of the walkers were firing at the cave. And with every shot, the cave rumbled. "Come on," I said. "We have to defend ourselves."

We jumped up and charged. The marines gave a battle cry and charged too. I jumped into the air and kicked a marine in the chest, knocking him out.

Lamia slit a marine's throat. He dropped to the ground. Another marine fired his machine gun repeatedly at her.

She dodged the bullets and her tail impaled through his head. He too dropped to the floor. Three bullets flew through the air and struck a boulder Lamia was standing besides. Lamia ran at the firer and kicked him in the face, snapping his neck.

The helicopter's door gun was aimed at Carlin. Then the marines fired repeatedly at him. Carlin ran around the other marines, and the helicopter marines ended up shooting fellow marines.

Then Carlin grabbed a rock twice the size of a man's head and flung it at the chopper. It hit the gunman in the face, knocking him out with his finger still around the trigger.

The gun went wild, firing everywhere, eventually hitting another helicopter, which crashed into one of the Weyland Company 3000 Walkers.

The helicopter and the Walker crashed to the ground, crushing unfortunate marines. Khan grabbed a huge stick and whacked marines with it, crushing their heads.

Then he whacked the left leg of the Weyland Company 3000 Walker. The robot leg flew off, and the walker crashed to the ground. Blood oozed out of the marine controlling the walker.

Then the other Weyland Company 3000 Walker fired at Mufasa. Mufasa ran. But the M1919 Browning machine gun marines fired at him too. Mufasa ran towards the M1919 machine gun.

The walker fired at Mufasa, but instead, it hit the M1919 gun. The marines were blown away, and one crashed into the window of the walker. He fell onto the marine inside the walker, and they fell to the ground.

The M1919 marine's boot hit the self-destruct button. The button glowed red. The walker began twitching.

"NO!" The 3000 Walker marine yelled. The walker exploded. Chunks of metal flew everywhere. The dented cannon got wedged in a helicopter's rotor system, and the helicopter fell down and crashed into the other helicopter.

They both hit the ground, crushing marines. Soon only four marines were left. Mufasa swiftly decapitated them.

"That takes care of that," He said. "Things aren't over yet," I said. We turned around. Acacias, Ripoll and Garget stood in front of us. "Here we go again," I muttered.

"Let's do this," Lamia said.


	16. The Smell of Death

The three Yautja roared and charged. "That's right," I said. "Come on." Acacias snarled and extended his wrist blades. Lamia screeched and pounced into the air. Acacias swung his wrist blades at her.

She dodged and kicked him in the stomach. Acacias staggered back. Garget charged at Carlin. Carlin tripped him with his tail. Garget crashed to the ground.

Mufasa ran at Acacias on all fours. Acacias braced himself for impact. Mufasa pounced and flew right at him. He head-butted the hunter in the chest, and they tumbled down a hill.

Acacias dusted himself off and turned to face Mufasa. But the Xenomorph Drone was gone. He took a few steps back, looking from side to side. He didn't see Mufasa standing behind him.

Suddenly, Mufasa grabbed him. Acacias spun around and swung his wrist blades at him. Mufasa jumped back before the blades could cut into his flesh.

Ripoll took out his staff and charged at Khan. Khan dodged the attacks and knocked Ripoll out with a punch to the jaw.

Carlin grabbed a huge rock and threw it. It struck Garget in the chest. The hunter flew right off his feet and crashed to the ground.

Mufasa sliced into Acacias's flesh. The Yautja roared in pain and swung his fist. It connected with Mufasa's face. Screeching, the Xenomorph fell to the ground. Suddenly, Carlin whacked Acacias in the back.

The hunter roared and charged at Carlin. The Predalien swiftly dodged the attacks. Acacias then swung his fist at him. Carlin ducked, but the fist didn't swing over him. Acacias quickly withdrew his fist and kneed Carlin in the chin.

The Predalien crashed to the ground. I swung my tail, and it collided with Acacias's chest, causing him to fall back down the hill.

Ripoll got up and charged at Aristae. Aristae turned around and swung her tail. It hit Ripoll in the side. The blow sent him flying down the hill. He crashed to the ground next to a dazed Acacias.

Garget charged at Lamia, and they fought. Lamia swung her tail and hit him in the shoulder, while he cut her arms with his wrist blades.

Acacias got up and charged at Mufasa. I jumped down the hill. Ripoll shot at me with his plasma caster. I dodged and punched him in the face, knocking him down. He kicked me in the leg, so I fell too.

Acacias swung his wrist blades wildly at Mufasa. Mufasa just dodged them. Then Acacias swung his wrist blades at his face, but as Mufasa ducked He swung his other wrist blades into his side.

"MUFASA!" I yelled as the Drone fell. "NNNOOOOOO!"

I ran at Acacias and connected my fist into his nose. The force of the blow put a permanent dent in the mask, and Acacias flew into a wall. He shook his head before losing consciousness.

Lamia dodged Garget's attacks and suddenly gave him an uppercut in the stomach. Garget flew off the hill and crashed down below.

Lamia jumped down and impaled her tail right through his heart. Garget's eyes widened in shock. Blood dripped down his mouth.

Then, his eyes closed. His body became still. Lamia wiped the blood off her tail. It was then that Ripoll and Acacias got up. Their eyes widened in shock.

Garget stood dead before their very eyes. "Acacias, we must go," Ripoll said. "We'll never be able to defeat the Xenomorphs when there are only two of us."

"Your right," Acacias said. "We must go." The two Yautja ran off. I grabbed the spear-like stick and hurled it at them. "I'll get you!" I roared. Then I turned my attentions to Mufasa.

He was lying on the ground, bleeding from a gash in the side. "We must get you help," I said. "Well, we can't stay here," Carlin said. "The cave is destroyed."

I hoisted Mufasa onto my back, and we ran off to find another place to seek shelter.


	17. The Taste of Flesh

Acacias and Ripoll ran back to their base. "This is terrible," Ripoll said. "Garget is dead. What will we do?" Acacias stared at him. "We will have to be sneakier."

"What do you mean?" Ripoll asked. "We will have to think like the enemy." Ripoll looked confused. "If you were a Xenomorph, how would you catch your prey?"

"They would blend in with their surroundings and wait for the prey to pass," Ripoll answered. "Correct," Acacias said. "We will wait in the dark."

Ripoll grinned. "Yes, and they would attack when the prey least expected it." Acacias nodded. "They would jump out of their hiding spots and kill them."

"That is what we will do," Ripoll said. "Yes, but not right now," Acacias said. "We must recover from the battle we had."

"Plus, I heard that the Weyland- Yutani Corp has landed," Ripoll replied. "We can use them to soften the enemy up so we can finish them off."

"Exactly!" Acacias said. He threw back his head and laughed. "Soon Nikolai, you will pay for what you did to our dynasty."

Meanwhile, we were running as far as our legs could go. "We must find shelter quickly," I said. "Mufasa's life depends on it."

"Come on!" Carlin yelled at the others, who were tiring. "You heard Nikolai!" Aristae stopped to catch her breath. "We must find food."

Carlin saw a small furry creature that resembled a rat scurrying around his feet. Carlin snatched it into the air. The creature squeaked before Carlin snapped its neck.

Then Carlin ate some pieces of its long, furless tail. Then he handed the rest to Mufasa, who gobbled it up. It wasn't much, but it had to do.

Before long, everyone had collapsed. Carlin was trying to stand, but he was weak from hunger. "Hungry," Lamia moaned. "Must eat."

"We can't die now," I said. "We just need something for the entire group to eat." Suddenly, something flew down in front of us. It was a dead human. There was a hole in his head, indicating a Xenomorph killed him.

Carlin looked up. A Xenomorph Warrior was standing on a hill, looking down at them. Carlin recognised him instantly.

It was the Xenomorph leading the attack on the human colony Carlin was at. He had come face-to-face with him. "Do you know him?" I asked Carlin. "Yeah," Carlin smiled.

The Xenomorph scampered away on all fours. We sat staring in the direction the Xenomorph had disappeared in.

Finally, Carlin said, "Well, what are you waiting for? Start eating."

We immediately pounced on the corpse digging away at his fresh meat. I dug my teeth into his arm and tore out a huge slab of meat.

Lamia placed her claws on the corpse's chest and ripped it open before eating away at his insides. "This is delicious," Mufasa said, ripping away the man's kidney and sinking his teeth into it.

Soon, only the skeleton and a pool of blood were left. We had eaten away all the meat and food necessary to eat. We stood up tall, a renewed strength inside us.

We ran off to find a new place to stay. We hadn't gotten far when a gunshot ripped through the air. We turned around. Six marines stood on a hill, wielding machine guns. "Not again," Aristae said.

However, the rest of us were enthusiastic about fighting the marines. If we killed them, we would have more food to eat. So without hesitating, we threw ourselves at the gun-wielding scoundrels.

Lamia ripped her claw into one marine's neck and tore out his vertebrae. The marine fell dead. I punched a second marine in the temple, impaled a third through the stomach with my tail, then turned back to the second marine and crushed his skull under my foot.

Carlin punched the fourth marine and threw him off the hill. He landed on the ground below and broke his leg.

Aristae grabbed a club off the ground and whacked a marine in the head, breaking his skull. The sixth marine shot a bullet at Khan, but he dodged and pinned him to the ground. Then Khan broke through his head with his inner jaw.

I turned to the last marine, crawling away. I grabbed a spear-like stick and hurled it at him. It impaled right through his head.

Khan wiped the blood off his mouth and started digging away at his kill. We did the same. Then, Lamia looked up and saw a cave not too far away. "Look," She said. I turned my bloody snout in her direction and saw the cave. "Great, Lamia," I said.

We finished eating our prey, got up, and scampered towards the cave.


	18. Stake through the Heart

Captain Branson paced back and forth. He was waiting for news of the marine squad's progress. Finally, a messenger came running up to him. "It's about time," He said.

The messenger said, "The battalion and the tanks were decimated." Branson's eyes widened in shock. He clenched his fists. Then he lunged at the messenger and shoved him up a wall.

"The cave was decimated," The messenger said meekly. "The Xenomorph must look for a new home. They are out in the open."

Branson stared off into space. "If they are out in the open and vulnerable, then I can send out more troops to recapture them." Branson threw the messenger to the ground. He threw back his head and laughed.

Then he turned to the messenger. "If these soldiers fail, then I will go myself." The messenger nodded and ran away.

Meanwhile, we had settled in to our cave. I had taken two strange looking brown leaves. "What are those?" Mufasa asked. "Their called wedja leaves," I said. I then pulled out a bowl with some green soup in it.

"This is called webenu," I said. I stuck the leaves into the webenu, and soon the webenu had turned brown. I took out a small spoon, took out some webenu and poured it on Mufasa's wound.

His skin soon covered the wound. He had been healed. "How did you do that?" Mufasa asked. "I learned it on my many missions," I said. "I had to. Many warriors were injured so I came up with the idea of making webenu into a medicine."

Lamia and Aristae stood up. They walked away. "Where are you going?" Khan asked. "To make sure that the oomans aren't around," Aristae answered. Then they walked out of the cave.

They hadn't gotten far when a dozen marines and a Weyland Corporation 3000 Walker stopped them. The marines fired. Aristae grabbed one by the neck and ripped his head off.

Lamia crawled up the walker. Aristae kicked a marine down. A tiny stick pulled the pin from the grenade strapped to the marine's waist.

Before the other marines could react, the grenade exploded. The marine was destroyed, along with five other marines who got caught in the blast and destroyed.

Another marine fired at Lamia with his machine gun. Lamia dodged the bullets and broke into the 3000 walker. She ripped an electric wire out of its socket and proceeded to electrocute the pilot of the walker.

Marines were firing at the walker in a futile attempt at killing Lamia. Lamia searched for a weapon she could use against the marines. She found a drawer full of mastercraft carbide tipped circular saw blades. She grabbed one and ran to the window. She threw the saw blade. It sliced right into a marine's head, cutting it clean off. The head flew through the air and was impaled on a stick on a cliff that resembled a stake.

The remaining marines started running, but Lamia whispered, "No survivors," and fired one huge, flaming cannon from the walker. It immediately hit the marines, incinerating them.

Lamia swung a chainsaw over her head in victory. Aristae stared at her as if she needed medical help. Suddenly, three more marines jumped out and fired a shot at Aristae. One bullet hit Aristae in the shoulder. Lamia grabbed another saw blade and threw it. It stuck in a marine's head. He fell dead.

Then, Lamia pulled out a crossbow and fired a small arrow that impaled into a second marine's shoulder. He screamed in pain. Lamia laughed and fired another one that stuck right into the third marine's head and into his brain. He crashed to the ground.

Then Lamia took a medieval stake and threw it at the second marine. It ripped right through the man's heart. He crashed to the ground, blood squirting out of the wound.

Lamia jumped out of the walker. "That was easy enough," She said. Aristae had wiped the blood from her shoulder. "Should we eat the bodies?" She asked. "No," Lamia said. "We will leave them to rot as a warning."

"If you say so," Aristae said. The two walked back into the cave.


	19. Hunger for Human Flesh

Acacias took a huge chicken leg. His mask had been removed, and he was free to eat. He raised the chicken to his gaping mouth, and took a huge bite. Ripoll heard Acacias's teeth crush the meat in his mouth.

Acacias took another bite. Then another. Soon, all that was left was the bone. He took a huge bite out of the bone. He tasted its sweet marrow. When he had sucked out all the marrow, he threw it into a garbage can.

"Ripoll, it is time we hunt the Xenomorphs and the hybrid," Acacias said. "Good idea," Ripoll replied. The two Yautja threw back their heads and laughed.

Meanwhile, Lamia and Aristae had returned. They had brought the drawer full of saw blades and the chainsaw. "Where'd you get those?" Carlin asked. "We fought some marines and left their bodies to rot," Lamia said, grinning sadistically.

Carlin took a few steps back. Lamia looked like she had contracted rabies. "Did something happen to you?" Carlin asked. "Nothing at all," Lamia hissed.

"If you say so," Carlin said. "Hey, we should go out and hunt for some food," I said. "Now that you think about it, I am hungry," Mufasa said.

"Well, than let's go out and hunt the oomans," I said. We all got up. Lamia and Aristae took the chainsaw and the saw blades. Then we ran outside. Unbeknownst to us, two dark figures were hiding behind a hill. "Yes, that's right," Acacias said. "Hunt, but soon, you will find yourself the hunted."

We ran towards the human colony. I could almost taste it, ooman blood, and ooman flesh. "Come on," I urged the others. "We're almost there."

I could see the huge cave, just a few kilometers away. "I can taste it now," Carlin was saying. "Ooman blood."

Suddenly, however, a bullet ripped through the air. I turned around. "Oh, no." There, bold as brass, was four dozen marines, five Weyland Company 3000 Walkers, four helicopters, and six M1919 Browning Machine guns.

The marines fired. "Attack!" I cried. We all charged at the marines. Aristae tripped a marine with her tail and then impaled him in the skull.

I batted a second marine away. Then I impaled a third in the abdomen. Lamia took one of the mastercraft carbide tipped saw blades and threw it. It sliced into a marine in a helicopter's neck, and got wedged in his wind pipe.

As he fell from the helicopter, his fingers pulled the trigger. The bullet blasted the other marine in the helicopter, and he too pulled the trigger and the bullet struck the pilot. The helicopter fell down and crashed into a Weyland Company 3000 Walker.

One marine fired three bullets from his M1919 Browning Machine gun at Khan, but the Runner dodged the bullets and threw a small pebble. As the marine was about to fire another shot, the pebble got wedged in the gun's opening. The machine gun started to get bigger and bigger. Before the marine could react, the gun exploded, engulfing the marine in flames.

I searched the tree to make sure that no marines were hiding there. Suddenly, I heard a laugh from above. A marine stood on the tree branch, wielding a BB gun. He fired. I ducked. He laughed sadistically and fired again, hitting a small bush.

I jumped into a different bush. I peaked my head out of it, and he fired another bullet. I dodged again. The marine snarled in frustration.

Carlin charged at the tree. The marine climbed higher up into the tree so he could see me. He finally got a glimpse of my head. He clapped his hands with glee.

Carlin was four meters away from the tree. The marine aimed the gun at me. He put his finger over the trigger. Carlin suddenly threw a rock at him. It just missed him. He turned his glaze over to Carlin. He grinned, and then cackled. He aimed the gun at Carlin.

I grabbed a huge stone. I gave a screech. The marine turned to me. His eyes widened as he saw the stone. I prepared to throw the stone. The marine fired his gun at me, just missing my head. I threw the stone.

It struck him in the chest. He lost his grip on the tree branch, and fell. He gave a deafening scream before he hit the ground. He coughed up some blood. He was bleeding internally.

His eyes rolled back into his head. I brushed my hands. Suddenly, a 3000 Walker fired at me and Carlin. We jumped out of the way.

A small gun attached to the walker started firing at us, firing twenty bullets in five seconds. I knew we had to get rid of the walker. Suddenly, Lamia pulled out another saw blade. She aimed for the walker's leg.

Then she threw. The saw blade cut right through the walker's leg. The walker started to tip over. The pilot accidently fired two shots from the cannon. One cannon hit another Weyland Company 3000 Walker, while the second hit a helicopter.

The helicopter flew down to the ground and crushed an M1919 Browning Machine gun and seven marines. Aristae swung the chainsaw over her head cut into a M1919 Browning Machine gun.

She chopped off a marine's head. Then she sliced off the leg of a 3000 Walker. It crashed onto two M1919 Browning Machine gun's head.

Lamia cut off a marine's head with her claws, and then slit another one's throat with her tail. A Weyland Company 3000 Walker fired at her.

She threw a saw blade at the walker. It cut through the cannon. It fell down and crushed five marines under it. Then Aristae came and chopped the walker's leg, causing it to fall down.

Acacias and Ripoll were watching the entire scene. "I can't believe it," Ripoll said. "They are decimating more than a dozen oomans."

"Well, believe it," Acacias said. "This is going to be more difficult than I expected." By now, we had destroyed the last marines. "Well, looks like we won't need to get food from the ooman colony," I said.

We started dragging the bodies away. Unbeknownst to us, a huge TV screen was being used to watch us. Branson clenched his fists in anger."That's it!" He yelled. He stared at one of the other marines. He swung his fist and knocked him to the ground.

"I'm going to capture those beasts myself!" He yelled. He grabbed a dagger, a grenade, a shot gun, a machine gun, and a sniper, and headed off to find me and the others.


	20. Trespassers

It was nighttime, and I was asleep, along with the other. Two dark figures approached to cave. "This is too easy," Ripoll said. "Don't be too sure," Acacias replied. The two Yautja entered the cave.

They snuck around the cave, searching for us. Acacias took out his hunting knife while Ripoll extended his wrist blades. However, Lamia was sleeping, well hidden in the dark, and the Yautja didn't notice her. Soon, she heard the Yautja footsteps. She woke up and saw them. Rather than jump out and attack, she remained in the dark.

She stalked the two Yautja, who were unaware of her presents. Lamia snickered. This was so easy. They didn't even notice she was there. How stupid they were.

Acacias then said to Ripoll, "You search this area while I search the next one." Then Acacias walked away, and Ripoll looked around. Lamia stayed hidden in the dark, but she overestimated the darkness. Ripoll caught Lamia's heartbeat and realized where she was. He aimed his plasma caster at her, and shot. Lamia just dodged it. The Xenomorph hissed, and then charged. "Come on," Ripoll snarled. "Give me your best shot."

I was sleeping in another part of the cave. Unknown to me, Acacias had found me. He aimed his hunting knife at my head, and prepared to strike down. Suddenly, Carlin came out of nowhere and knocked the trespasser down. I woke up with a start.

I saw Acacias get up, and swung my tail. It collided with Acacias's chest. The Yautja flew through the air and crashed into the wall with such force it woke up everyone.

Acacias charged at me, but Aristae came and kicked him in the jaw. The hunter tumbled to the ground.

He got up. "All right, if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get."

Branson, meanwhile, ran with the other marines towards the cave. One marine collapsed. "Sir, can we rest for a while?" He asked. "No," Branson said. Suddenly, all of the marines collapsed. "All right," Branson sighed. "We'll stop and rested." Then he muttered, "Weaklings."

Lamia was fighting Ripoll in the cave. She jumped on him, but he threw her off before she could give him a head bite. Lamia tripped him with her tail. She jumped on him, but he again threw her off.

Lamia then kicked him in the stomach, knocking him down. She punched him in the skull. Then she gave him a jump kick to the chest.

Ripoll staggered back. He shook his head before charging. But Lamia was ready for him. She raised her foot and kicked him in the face. He flew back.

Lamia charged and gave him a right hook to the face. Then she gave him three hard punches to the skull. The punches were so powerful that they shattered his mask, revealing his face. Ripoll's face was yellow, and his four tusks were two inches long. He also had blood red eyes.

Lamia snarled and punched him in the face. Ripoll staggered back and shot at her with his plasma caster. She dodged and kicked him in the side.

He lunged at Lamia, but she dodged him. She kicked at him, but he dodged. Then Ripoll kicked her away. She fell to the ground.

She got up and whipped him with her tail. He staggered back. She hissed. He roared. They both charged. They collided with each other.

Ripoll swung his fist and knocked Lamia to the ground. T hen he charged at her. But Lamia got up and, as a reflex, kicked him in the groin. The Yautja roared in agony. Then Lamia lunged at him, her mouth open. Ripoll's eyes widened in shock and pain. Some blood dripped down his head.

He crashed to the ground dead. Lamia wiped her mouth with her hand and then dragged the dead Yautja away. Before long she found me and the other s fighting the skilled Acacias.

Acacias kicked Khan away, and then punched Mufasa. Aristae lunged at him, but the hunter knocked her away. Suddenly, Acacias saw Lamia. Lamia threw Ripoll's dead body to his feet. Acacias's eyes widened. If Ripoll was dead, then he had no chance of winning. So he took off running.

We cheered. But our victory was cut short as the marines came out of nowhere and shot us with tranquilizer darts.

I ran, but one dart struck me in the shoulder, and I fell down, unconscious. Carlin was the only one to escape the darts, and could only watch as we were dragged away.


	21. Captured Again

Acacias sat in his chair. He had lost both of his brothers to the Xenomorphs. Now he was the only one left. "What am I going to do?" He asked. Then an idea sparked inside his head.

He had seen the Xenomorphs be taken away by the Weyland-Yutani Corp. If they were caged, then he could easily break into the ship and assassinate them.

He got up and took his staff. "Time to hunt," He said simply.

Meanwhile, I had woken up. I was in a cage. It was a different cage. This one had no bars. It was entirely made of steel. All I could see was the steel. Nothing else.

However, I heard voices. "It's time we do away with them," I heard one say. "Yes," Said another. "They killed many of our men."

Then I heard Captain Branson's voice. "It is time," He said. "We must kill the hybrid." I felt the metal cage move. However, it was not being pushed. The cage was hanging from a rope.

I felt something under the cage. It was burning. I heard Branson's voice again. "Hybrid, you have cost us dozens of our men, so now you…will…DIE!" I shuddered at the way he said it.

"Hybrid, you and your small group are currently being hung over a vat of noxious acid," Branson said. "It is stronger than your acid blood and able to melt even your exoskeleton."

I was shocked. I had never heard of acid capable of doing that. I had always thought that Xenomorphs were immune to acid because of our acid blood. I sighed. Was this how it was going to end?

Meanwhile, in the cave, Carlin sat, the only thought in his head was of our capture. He was the runt, everyone called him. He was worthless. Why didn't the marines take him instead?

He stared at the Queen egg. He had the egg, but we were still out there. He had to get us back.

"I can't give up now," He said, getting up. "I'm not worthless. I'll rescue Nikolai and the others." He grabbed the egg and ran away with it towards the Weyland Corporation base.

Meanwhile, back in the base, I was lying in my cage. There was no way out. I had hit the cage with my fists, but nothing happened. I tried impaling it with my tail, but still nothing. I even tried to squirt my own acid blood at the cage, but because the Yautja blood mixed with my Xenomorph blood, it was a futile attempt.

I now just waited to be lowered down into the acid and die. I had failed. The hive would never see my face again. I heard Khan's voice in another cage. "Nikolai, we've run out of ideas. Do you have any?"

I didn't answer. I was too depressed to. I finally replied. "There's no way out." Khan sounded surprised. "What are you talking about?" He asked. "I tried everything. The steel cage is too strong," I answered.

At that, Khan seemed at a loss for words as well. We had been in situations like this before, but I always got them out of it. Now I had been broken.

I could feel the cage being lowered down into the acid. I didn't even notice. I was going to die, and I couldn't do anything about it.

However, no one noticed a cloaked figure sneak inside the ship. Two guards were guarding the entrance to the room where we were to be executed. The cloaked figure uncloaked, revealing Acacias. Before the guards could react, Acacias drove his wrist blade into the first's neck. Then he kicked the second to the ground.

He pulled out his staff and impaled him with it. Now that the guards were down, he just had to get to us. He searched to room. "Intruder!" A marine yelled. Acacias pointed his plasma caster at him and shot, blowing the marine's head off.

Then he turned around and saw that we were being lowered into the acid. He knew we were going to die, but he wanted to be the one to kill us. So he aimed his plasma caster at my cage.

Suddenly, Carlin knocked him to the ground. Acacias jumped up and extended his wrist blades. Carlin charged. Acacias swung his wrist blades at him, but the Xenomorph dodged it.

Finally, Carlin kicked Acacias to the ground. Acacias pulled out his staff. I stabbed at Carlin, but he dodged. Acacias swung the staff at Carlin's legs, but he jumped into the air.

Acacias then fired at him with his plasma caster. Carlin got an idea. He ran up the stairs. Sure enough, Acacias fired at him. Then, Carlin ran towards my cage and jumped on it. Acacias fired another shot.

Carlin jumped off, and the gunshot hit my cage, ripping a huge hole in it. I jumped up and saw that there was a hole, and instinctively, jumped out. "I'm free!" I bellowed. I turned to the other cages.

"Now I just have to free the others," I said. I turned and saw a battalion of marines coming. I grinned in excitement. My battle sprit had returned. "This is going to be interesting," I said.


	22. The Skills of a Killer

I jumped at the marines. They shot at me with their machine guns. I dodged them all and struck a marine in the temple with such force it shattered his skull.

I grabbed another marine by the head and ripped apart his skin, and then I ripped out his skull. He fell to the ground, blood pouring out of his head.

A marine gave a battle cry and charged at me with a knife. I simply stabbed him with my tail. I batted another away with my tail club. He was sent flying and crashed into a wall full of weapons. A sniper fell down and a small hanger pulled the trigger, causing a bullet to puncture the marines head.

I saw seven cages that were all twelve meters wide and ten meters tall. I pressed a button, opening the door. Ten marines ran at me with knifes in hand. I swung my tail and fists and knocked them into the cell. One dodged, but I grabbed him by the leg and swung him into a different cell. Then I locked all the doors.

The marines screamed and yelled and banged their fists on the door. I looked around at all the buttons. I saw one labeled FREEZE BUTTON. I instinctively pressed it, and immediately cold air came in through air vents. The marines shivered. More cold air came through.

Before long ice was frozen on the squad's arms and faces. A marine's arm snapped off from the cold. I decided to leave to the next cell. Two marines ran at me. I barely gave them a glance and pressed a button, opening up another cell. I tripped them and they tumbled in.

Then I walked over to the buttons and pressed the FURNIS BUTTON. Flames shot up in the cell, completely frying the two marines. I went to the cell containing the other marine.

I pressed the HYDRO BUTTON. Water poured in through the air vents, drenching the marine. The water rose in the cell until finally the marine was pounding on the door, trying to get out. He needed air. The water seeped into his lungs.

The bubbled from his mouth turned into heavy fumes. Soon, only two more bubbles came from his mouth and then, the marine floated motionlessly in the water.

A marine with a bazooka started firing at the cells containing the others in an attempt to either blow them away or blow away the rope that would lead to them falling into the acid.

I ran and knocked him away. A huge gunfire hit the cell, but it only blew a hole in it. The others crawled out. "Carlin, hand me the egg," Mufasa called. "I'll keep it safe."

Carlin grabbed the egg and tossed it up to him, and he caught it. The others jumped down and attacked the marines while Carlin resumed his fight with Acacias.

Lamia kicked a marine away and he landed into a cell containing a variety of poisonous snakes, including the King Cobra and the Black Mamba. The King Cobra bit the marine in the leg, and he collapsed in moments, succumbing to the venom.

"Throw them in the cells!" Mufasa called from above. The others obeyed, grabbing marines and flinging them into cells and cages with such dangerous things as venomous snakes, freezing temperatures and man-eating big cats.

I saw a marine run at me with a chainsaw, and I kicked him in the groin. I grabbed him and flung him inside a cell. Lamia flung a saw blade at two other marines, and they fell into the cell as well. I pressed a button labeled OIL. Oil spilled out from big tubes, engulfing the marines. The oil literally drowned them.

Then a marine swung a hammer at Khan, but the Runner dodged, and instead he hit the cell containing the water. The fragile glass cracked. "Uh oh," The marine whispered before he was sprayed. Water poured into the ship. At the same time Lamia intentionally sliced into one of the tubes with the oil.

Oil poured in and mixed with the water. Before any of us could react, we were all engulfed. Khan swam like a crocodile, and killed hapless marines. Oil poured right into a marine's mouth, and I forced him to gulp it down.

The water and oil pressured the other cells, and soon the water broke in. The animals in the cells were carried off. They soon became good news for us, as the animals attacked the marines. Crocodiles and alligators snatched marines by their legs and arms and put them in the death role.

Snakes bit and strangled marines to death. But the problem was the water was rising too high, and we were beginning to drown. But a quick-thinking Khan swan to the bottom and opened a drain, causing the water and oil to seep into it. By then four dozen marines were dead, mostly from drowning, snake bites, and getting eaten.

Now the vicious animals were ganging up on the remaining marines. A brave marine jumped at the snakes, but it was a futile attempt as a humongous anaconda strangled him and then swallowed him whole.

Three silverback gorillas charged and grabbed other marines, snapping their spines. A family of Nile crocodiles cornered a dozen marines and then grabbed them, breaking their bones.

One crocodile swung her tail and batted a marine away, breaking his ribs. He crashed to the ground and was powerless to stop a cougar from eating him. A pack of wolves tackled a battalion of marines and ripped off their flesh.

All the animals were fighting the battle for us, so we decided to stay out of it. Then Carlin saw Acacias, his plasma caster aimed for my head. He ran and knocked the hunter to the ground.

He got up and fired at Carlin with his plasma caster. Carlin ran and was cornered. Then he looked up and saw that he was backed up against the vat of acid.

"Bye, bye, hybrid," Acacias hissed and aimed his plasma caster at Carlin. Just as he fired, Carlin jumped away. The gunfire hit the vat of acid, ripping a hole in it. The acid poured out and drenched Acacias. Acacias screeched in pain.

Carlin sat down to catch his breath and watched the scene. Acacias screamed in agony and rage. Yautja blood dripped down his mouth.

"Hybrid," A voice said from behind him. "It's about time you died." Carlin turned around. Captain Branson had his pistol aimed for his head. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, and tail impaled him from behind.

Carlin looked up. The Xenomorph Warrior he had encountered twice before was standing behind Branson, impaling him with his tail.

He pulled his tail out, and Branson slumped to the floor dead. Carlin grinned at the Xenomorph, who nodded in respect and scampered away. Then Carlin looked back at Acacias. He was on his knees now, the acid burning away his flesh. Lamia walked to Carlin and watched Acacias's gruesome death, a look of disgust on her face.

In a last attempt at revenge, he fired his plasma caster at the cage holding Mufasa before crashing to the ground and melting. "Look out!" I yelled, but it was too late. The laser beam hit the cage, and Mufasa fell from it, the egg in hand. He grabbed onto the edge of the cage and was dangling from it.

"We have to save to egg and Mufasa," I said. "Carlin, where are you?" Carlin was nowhere to be seen. He was gone.


	23. The Car

Carlin peaked around a corner. He was looking for something that he could use to save Mufasa and the egg. So far, he had found nothing of use.

He entered a room with a T.V. set. The remote was on the floor. His toe claw pressed the start button. The T.V. turned on. The T.V. showed a movie about a race. The race was on, and the contestants were driving their race cars.

Carlin then came up with an idea. If the marines had wild animals with them, then they should also have a car with them too.

Meanwhile, Mufasa was still gripping the edge of the metal cell, the egg in his other. I saw that one marine, the one with the bazooka, was still alive and was gasping for air. The egg suddenly hatched. A Facehugger crawled out and then jumped through the air. It landed on the bazooka marine and latched onto his face, implanting the embryo inside of him. Now that he didn't have to worry about the egg anymore, Mufasa dropped it into the acid, and then used both of his hands to try to get back up.

However, acid sprayed out of the vat, and it started to burn through the cage. "Hey," Mufasa called. "I need some help up here!"

"I'll try and get you," I said. I ran off in search of something I could use. I then saw a huge boulder. I decided I would use it. There would have to be something behind it.

Two chains were attached to the boulder. I slung them around my shoulders and used them to try and pull them. The boulder wouldn't budge. I tried even harder. Still it didn't move.

I tried for five more minutes, but the boulder had only budged an inch. I was tiring fast. Suddenly, the arena scene came into my mind. I remembered having to pull the boulder and Branson, or I would get whipped. I remembered the marines laughing and jeering at me. Suddenly, I was filled with a rage. I felt my demon side start to take over.

Mufasa was hanging from a cage that would surely fall into the acid. I wasn't going to give up like that when there was a friend in need.

I pulled and pulled. The boulder started to become loose. I pulled some more. It started to become free. I roared in rage. The boulder instantly became loose and flew over my head. It crashed into a wall. The entire ship shook. I turned around to see what was there to be of use. There was a rectangular piece of wood. I grabbed it and walked away with it, wondering what I could do with it.

Meanwhile, the Xenomorph Warrior sneaked around the ship. He heard a noise and turned around. He heard the start of a car. Suddenly, Carlin drove in view, riding inside a car. He stopped and showed off the car to the Xenomorph. The Xenomorph nodded and crawled away, disappearing from sight. Then Carlin heard the sounds of more Xenomorphs. He drove off.

It was then that the Xenomorph Warrior returned from the shadows. He turned and screeched. Instantly, Xenomorphs Warriors poured into the ship. Xenomorphs attacked the other ships as well. The sounds of screaming filled the air.

Carlin drove around the ship. He crashed into a shelf full of books. They fell down, but Carlin drove away before they hit him. He crashed into a chair, knocking it into the air.

He ran into the Xenomorph Warrior again, who paused to let him pass. Carlin saw marines drop to the floor dead as they were viciously mauled by the native Xenomorphs.

Meanwhile, the acid had burned through the rope, and the metal cage was going to fall into the vat of acid. Mufasa was crawling to the edge of the cage to try to jump out. However, the vat was too large and wide. Just as it seemed that nothing could save him, Carlin drove into the scene.

I then found out what to do with the wood and made it into a ramp for Carlin. "Mufasa, when I give the word, I want you to jump!" Carlin called.

"Are you nuts?" Mufasa replied. "Maybe, but this has to work," Carlin called back. He drove at high speed. He used the "ramp" to fly towards the cage. The rope snapped and the cage fell down. "Jump now!" Carlin cried, and Mufasa jumped.

He landed in the car, and the car flew over the vat of acid and onto the ground. "We did it!" Carlin cheered. "You really did," Lamia smirked. It was then that the bazooka marine started to cry out in pain.

"What's happening to him?" Carlin asked. "I think I know," I said. A Chestburster erupted from the marine's chest. The marine fell dead.

The Chestburster slithered over to us. I took a huge slab of meat from a dead marine and gave it to the future Queen. "We'll have to get out," I said. "Lamia, get to the controls. We're about to fly home."


	24. Off to Earth

Lamia ran off to the controls. I grabbed a jar and placed the Queen Chestburster in it. I took the jar and placed it on the floor besides me.

Lamia was sitting in the control seat now. She was staring at the buttons. She was about to start the engines when Carlin yelled, "STOP!"

Everyone turned to face him. "What is it?" I asked. Carlin pointed to the released animals. They were killing off the remaining marines. "What are we going to do about them?" Carlin asked.

"Well, I'm feeling generous today," I said. "They did help us win the battle, so I suggest we live and let live." Lamia turned to face Aristae. "What is that supposed to mean?" She asked.

"It means we let those who helped us win live," I said. "Well, alright," Khan said. "Although they would've made good hosts for the pupae."

"Wait, so where will we send them?" Carlin asked. "Earth, of course," I said. "Yeah, I forgot about that planet," Carlin said.

Lamia then started up the engines. All of the native Xenomorphs jumped off the ship. Carlin gave one final glance at the Xenomorph leader, who nodded in respect once again.

The ship rose from the ground. The flames fried the rocks and pebbles. The ship then flew off at lightning speed.

"We're leaving Rim's atmosphere," Lamia said. "Excellent," I said. As we left the planet's atmosphere, I took a glance at what remained of Acacias. The hunter was a puddle of goo now. His mask was fried and hot steam rose from it.

Aristae and Khan were eating from the marine's corpses. I came and joined them. I ripped out one marine's heart and snapped it up. "Proteus," I said. "We are coming."

Meanwhile, the Queen Mother Xenomorph was sitting in her egg-laying chamber. She laid here eggs with her huge ovipositor. The ovipositor laid another egg, which was covered in slime like the others.

But she wasn't thinking about the eggs. She had something else on her mind. "Where is Nikolai?" She asked herself. "It has been three days and he and the others have not returned."

She gave out a telepathic message to the hive, asking for Catena to be sent to her. In mere moments, Catena was scampering into her chamber on all fours.

"Catena, has Nikolai landed yet?" The Queen Mother asked. "No, they have not," Catena answered. The Queen Mother sighed. Then the Queen Mother decided to contact me via telepathic message.

She sent out the message, and sure enough, it reached me. "Nikolai, where are you?" She asked. "I am coming home," I answered. "I've also retrieved the egg."

"Excellent," The Queen Mother answered. Then the Mother turned to Catena. "They're alive," She said. "Spread the word." Immediately, Catena scampered away.

Soon, cheers were being heard all over the hive. "Yes!" The Xenomorph Warrior yelled. "Their alive!"

Meanwhile, we had entered Earth's atmosphere. "We're almost there," I said. "Prepare to land." Moments after we landed, Lamia opened the door. The animals all charged out. "OK," I said. "Let's go home."


	25. Back at Home

Lamia started up the engines, and the ship began to rise. The ship was soon in the air, and was about to take off.

Suddenly, I saw a tornado appear. "Look out!" I yelled, but the ship was swept inside. "We have to find a way out of this storm," Carlin said.

"I have an idea," Khan said. "We put the ship on hyper drive." I stared at him with a confused look on my face. "But we're only supposed to do that when we've left the planet's atmosphere."

"It's risky, but it will have to do," Khan replied. Hesitantly, Lamia pressed the hyper drive button. The ship's engines burnt a dead tree, setting it on fire, and then the ship took off, going at the speed of eighteen miles an hour.

Before I even knew of it, we were in a meteor shower. "We have to steer this ship out of this meteor shower," I said. Lamia grabbed the wheel and spun it around. The ship flew to the left and dodged a huge meteor. Then a small meteor got wedged in one of the ship's engines. The ship started to spin around uncontrollably.

"What's going on?" Aristae asked. "There's something wedged in the engines," I said. "I'm going to check it out."

"But you'll die," Lamia said. "Do you have any space suits?" I asked. Carlin took a space suit out of a huge room and handed it to me. I put it on, feeling uncomfortable with my tail having to be wrapped around my body so it didn't poke a hole in the suit.

Carlin opened up the sliding door, and I jumped out. "Be careful," Aristae said. "I will," I replied. Then I started to crawl around to ship to find the engines.

I finally found it. I saw the meteor inside the engines. I stuck my hand in the engines to grab the meteor. However, the meteor was firmly stuck inside. After a while I took a butcher knife out of my pocket and stabbed at the meteor.

Small chunks of the meteor flew out. I then used the knife to pry out the space rock. It flew through space. However, just as I was about to turn around, I was struck by a medium-sized meteor.

The blow knocked me off the ship. "No!" Aristae yelled. Carlin then opened the door again with a rope in his hand and lassoed my leg. He then proceeded to pull me back in the ship.

"That was a close one," Aristae said. "Look," Khan said. I turned around and grinned. Well, my lips peeled back to show my teeth, but that's how we Xenomorphs grin. 3000 miles away, was Proteus. The Xenomorph Prime. We were almost there.

Suddenly, however, a huge meteor the size of two adult male elephants crashed into the ship's rear. We flew through the air. Khan crashed into the window, which broke. I leapt at him to save him, but he was sent flying out. "No!" I yelled.

Aristae was the next to go. She flew right out of the window and into space. "Nikolai!" She cried. A huge barrel knocked Carlin out. I fell to the floor as a chair hit me. Then I lost consciousness.

An hour later I woke up. I was lying on the ground covered in debris. I looked around. I was on Proteus. The ship had crashed on the planet. Then I gave a gasp. Where were the others? I heard a small squeaking sound. I saw the Queen Chestburster, a little bruised but otherwise unharmed.

I heard a moaning sound. Lamia was struggling to get up. She was bruised all over her body. Carlin and Mufasa were just waking up, injured but alive. Then I saw Aristae and Khan. They were lying on top of each other.

They were cut and bruised, and they seemed to be unconscious. I walked towards them. I tried doing CPR on them, but they didn't wake up. I started slapping them on the face, but I got no reply. I then bent down closer to Khan's face just to see if he was really dead. Almost like a reflex, Khan's hand shot up and slapped me in the face.

Then Khan got up. Aristae started coughing and got up as well. "You're alive!" I yelled. "Barely," Khan moaned. Suddenly, waves of Xenomorphs from both Nadia's hive and my own arrive.

"We saw the ship crash," Mombasa said. "We came as fast as we could." I gave a weak smile. "Well, you didn't catch us," Lamia joked, and then coughed. "Did you get the egg?" Catena asked. Carlin pointed to the Chestburster. Everyone cheered. "Let's get you home," The Warrior Leader said.

An hour later, we were stuck having to answer hundreds of questions. Why were you gone so long? Where did you sleep at the time? How did you defeat Acacias?

"I bet you had to save Carlin's ass all the time," A Drone said. "Actually, he saved us," Lamia said. "What?" Another Drone asked. "He showed me that it doesn't matter how big or strong you are," Lamia said. "He defeated Acacias and saved Mufasa from dying from acid."

"It's true," Mufasa said. "He drove into the scene inside a car and flew over the acid and caught me." The Xenomorphs stared at each other, and then one finally said, "Three cheers for Carlin."

"Hip hip, hurray! Hip, hip, hurray!" The Xenomorphs cheered. Then the Queen Mother came in. She had detached from her ovipositor, and had come in.

"Carlin, because of your bravery during the mission and saving your comrades, you receive the metal of heroism." She announced. She pulled out a metal, really a human Olympics metal that they had taken during one of their missions. Carlin happily slung it over his shoulders.

I then took what was left of Acacias's mask and flung it at to the Mothers feet. The Xenomorphs all cheered. "The hunter is dead!" They cried.

"Yes he is," I said. Then I walked up in front of everyone to give a huge speech.

"Xenomorphs, today we proved to not only the Yautja but to ourselves that you are strong in your own way. You may not be big in size, but you have many other characteristics that make you special. You may be smart, athletic, brave, agile and flexible. All these make you special. And I hope that we will use our special abilities to protect our species from any threat presented to us."

All the Xenomorphs cheered once again. "We will protect our species from any evil," They said, as if in one voice. They all cheered again.

However, things were far from over. At Yautja Prime, the Elders were waiting for news of the outcome. A messenger finally arrived. "Well?" The first Elder asked. "What news do you bring us?"

"Acacias has been killed sir," The messenger replied hesitantly. The Elder roared in rage. He grabbed his cup of Yautja tea and flung it at the messenger.

"We have put up with this Xenomorph scum for too long!" He yelled. "We will destroy the hybrid if it's the last thing we do!"


End file.
